Love Test
by Little.Pink.Lime
Summary: "We only wanted to see if the rumors were true is all!" "What rumors?" "You know the speculations that Natsu likes the Celestial Mage in his guild and that Iron-Gajeel has a crush on some tiny bookworm." And so hell ensued.
1. Chapter 1: The Deed

**Love Test**

**Chapter 1: "The Deed"**

Heads turned as the double doors to the guild house burst open with a frustrated, raven-haired ice mage storming in. "Yo! Droopy-eyed bastard!" An excited fire mage yelled eager to start a fight.

But the ice mage only ignored him as he took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink._ This is not happening, this is __**sooo**__ not happening_, he thought clenching his fists. Well it _is_ his fault that he's in such a predicament, but really? He shouldn't have, he shouldn't have done that. Now...now...

The drink was placed in front of him, and he lifted it up ready to take a swig. The cup had barely touched his lips before he slammed it back down making its contents splosh out and onto the counter top. Groaning he ran a hand through his hair. This cruel liquid was one of the factors that had led to this predicament.

The cry "Gray-samaaaaaa!" could be heard throughout the entire guild as a water mage dashed in after the ice mage.

"Tch," Gray ground on his teeth leaving his seat and heading straight for the exit, avoiding the bluette that was looking for him.

Upon exiting the guild house he took a sharp turn to the left and leaned against the side of the side of the enormous building. How could he look her in the eye after what he'd done to her? How could she still want to see him after _that_?

"Mou Gray-sama!" The bluette whined when she saw the gloomy male.

Gray didn't dare say a word and began to walk away from rain woman. "Gray-sama!" She sighed running after him.

"Just leave me alone Juvia!" He burst.

"Gray…sama?" Juvia asked her voice unsteady, conveying her confusion.

"How?" The ice mage grit out, refusing to look at the woman behind him. "How can you still look at me? Why don't you hate me? After what I did to you… how is it that you can stand being around me?"

"What are you saying Gray-sama? Juvia," the water mage paused a second, "Juvia doesn't understand."

"What I'm saying is," The ice mage said finally turning and facing the beautiful water mage, "after what I did to you… how… how can you still tolerate my existence?"

The water mage stood there, paralyzed. What was he saying? How could she tolerate his existence? Wha-?

"I think it's better we stay away from each other, I can't bear to look at you and remembering what a horrible thing I've done to you," Gray veiled his eyes with his bangs.

Juvia bit her lip her vision getting blurry with the salty liquid her eyes were producing. She didn't know what came over her, but the soft flesh of her hand swiftly collided with Gray's cheek, causing a loud slap sound to ring through the winter air and a tense silence to weigh down on their shoulders.

Gray gave a sad smile, "Ah, I deserved that."

"That won't do Gray-sama! Juvia can't… Juvia can't, Juvia," Juvia choked on a sob.

"Juvia-" the male mage started.

"Juvia can't…Juvia can't stand the thought of being away from Gray-sama," Juvia cried, clinging to the icy man's shirt, "Juvia can't stand the thought of Gray-sama not looking at her, Juvia can't live without looking at Gray-sama's face."

Gray merely gaped at the woman in front of him was saying. "Juvia thought," She inhaled sharply, "Juvia thought, if it's Gray-sama, it doesn't matter, as long as it's Gray-sama Juvia doesn't mind. Juvia knew what was happening, but Juvia didn't care!" The water mage wailed.

Gray blinked in shock, "W-What are you saying Juvia?!"

"Juvia has always wanted to be with Gray-sama, to let Gray-sama know," Juvia fought of a sob, leaving Gray to anticipate what she was about to say, "Juvia loves Gray-sama!"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so much the thought of life without Gray-sama is too hard!" She kept going. "When Juvia woke up this morning she was super happy! Juvia was in Gray-sama's arms at last. Juvia really thought that Gray-sama loved her back! But!" Juvia collapsed on her knees unable to stop the sobs that were ripped from her throat.

"So you're not afraid of being pregnant?" Gray asked quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

Juvia shook her head, trying to stop herself from crying, but to no avail, she couldn't.

The ice mage stared down at the woman who was crying before him; she really was something. He felt horrible for everything he was making her go through. He really was undeserving of all the love she gave him. What he considered to be a drunken fling, she thought of as a show of love. It not like he wasn't attracted to her; he'd just thought that she was too clingy. But none of that mattered now.

Gray kneeled down to Juvia's level, "Sorry Juvia," he whispered before pulling her into his embrace.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia gasped.

He would try, try to love her the way she loved him. Because if he didn't, he would never be able to live with himself, er, scratch that. He would never be able to live, period. Erza would make sure of that. "Never mind what I said, let's" Gray paused, "let's go get lunch!" He smiled nervously.

The corners of Juvia's mouth lifted in a huge smile, "okay," she said quietly.

Gray got up and offered Juvia a hand which she gladly took. "So do you-uh-know where you wanna go to get lunch?" Gray rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Yes!" Juvia cheered. "U-um, that one!"

Just like that the two of them took off to some restaurant.

_**Meanwhile back at the guild house…**_

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" A male voice shouted excitedly.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Some random person from within the guild house replied.

"Gray and Juvia have 'done the deed'!" The male voice replied.

The noisy guild house became silent…and then… total chaos ensued. A strawberry fell of a fork, numerous men spit out the alcoholic beverages in their mouths, and _someone_ dropped their barrel.

"WHAT?!"

"I just heard it, Gray and Juvia, it was obvious!"

"'Done the deed?'" A salmon haired mage scowled. "What's that mean?" He asked causing pretty much everyone within the building to fall backwards.

"You're hopeless Natsu, I'm a cat and even_ I_ know what it means," a blue cat shook its head as it flew by.

"Ne, ne, Lucy what does it mean?" He asked the blonde sitting next to him. "Have we ever '_done the deed'_?"

"NO!" The blonde shrieked in reply, her face flushed bright red. "AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING _ME_?!" She continued before she stormed away from Natsu, causing the entire population within the guild house to burst out in laughter.

"Oi, oi, I just asked you a question no need to get so worked up about it," Natsu scowled at the blonde.

"It's not 'just a question' Natsu," Lucy turned to face him, "it's _the_ question."

"_The_ question?" Natsu looked at her confusion etched on his handsome face.

"What Lucy means Natsu is that _she_ can't answer, you'll have to ask somebody else," the snow-white-haired barmaid smiled as she approached the two.

"Thank you Mira-san!" Lucy groaned in gratitude.

"However I am curious," Mira turned to Lucy her smile never faltering, "have you and Natsu done the deed Lucy?"

The guild went silent, eager to hear the answer. Lucy's face went through all the values of red only pausing at maroon. "Like I already said," Lucy breathed in and out in exasperation, trying to calm herself down, "we. Have. _Not_."

"Oh is that so? What a shame," Mira's smile shifted into an apologetic one, "you would have made beautiful children."

The all personnel within the guild house burst out in laughter at Mira's comment. That take-over mage sure was blunt. Natsu perked up upon hearing that, a revelation coming upon him. "So 'doing the deed' means having a kid?" Natsu asked Mira eagerly, "I can't believe I let Gray beat me to having a kid! Lucy!"

Lucy blinked at him, face tomato red and blank. "Let's go have a kid! I can't let Gray beat me to it!" The fire dragon slayer yelled face full of determination as he grabbed Lucy by the hand attempting to drag her out of the guild with him, cheers following them.

"Wh-Wha…" Lucy blinked still in a daze. "WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT?!" Lucy's hand connected with the back of the idiotic pyromaniac's head.

"Do you even know how to have a child Natsu?" A deep scraggly voice came from the bar top.

Natsu paused, tapping his finger to his chin in a thinking manner, "I just have to hug Lucy until she lays an egg right?"

By this point steam was coming out from Lucy's ears and nose, Mira's smile was forced, and the guild had all sweat dropped. This was just too much. "Master, I think it's about time we taught Natsu a little bit more about life," Mira broke the silence.

"Aah," the little man agreed.

"You sure he's not just playing innocent?" The guild's heaviest drinker asked, chugging some booze from the barrel she had dropped.

"No Cana, Natsu really is clueless, he's too focussed on fighting and eating," Mira said her smile becoming nervous, walking behind the bar counter "that and he was raised by a dragon, so he shouldn't know much about it."

"Whatever you say," Cana grunted before going back to chugging down her alcohol.

"So master how do you wanna do it?" Mira asked wiping a glass.

Upon being asked the question, Fairy Tail's master stared at the child of Igneel intently. He rubbed his chin as he thought of the best possible method. He carefully watched as Natsu ran to the request board, took a quick look, grabbed the request that appealed to him the most, and ran back to Lucy. He saw how brightly he smiled at her and how she would scowl before finally giving into that heartwarming smile and say she would think about it.

He then observed Wendy, who had returned from a request with Erza prior to the commotion, animatedly discussing what happened and how useless she felt she was. Erza had given her a hard slap on the back, saying she had done extremely well. This earned her a high five from Natsu and a couple of tips on how to better her attack force. Natsu ruffled her hair chuckling merrily at how focussed she was.

"At least one of our dragon slayers actually pays attention to what others are saying," Lucy smiled.

"HEY!" Natsu and Gajeel, whose sensitive ears had easily picked up Lucy's loud declaration, yelled in unison.

"What it's true," Lucy shrugged walking away, "you guys rarely ever listen to what other people are saying."

"No it's not!" Natsu whined trailing after Lucy.

"Like hell it is!" Gajeel growled ominously, scaring Lucy slightly.

"I listen! Tin-head doesn't because he's got iron in his ears!" Natsu slung an arm around Lucy's neck waving his free hand exasperatedly.

"OI! That was uncalled for Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, being held back by Levy.

Lucy walked over to the bar, shrugging Natsu off and taking a seat. Natsu never seemed to stop pestering Lucy and stuck to her like glue. Makarov's eye twitched as he had the sudden urge to grab Natsu and Lucy's heads and ram their faces together, forcing them to show some sort of sign of their _undeniable_ attraction to one another.

Just then Lisanna showed up and began pulling on Natsu's bicep asking him to come help her with something. He complained that he was _busy_, but was physically forced into _reluctantly_ leaving Lucy alone. _Evidently_, women's strength _doubled _(more like _tripled_) when they wanted a man to do something for them. Makarov shivered. The female race was a scary one.

The elderly Dreyer soon spotted Natsu rushing back to his _beloved_ Lucy, excited to continue pestering her. He seemed _extremely_ relieved to have _finally _completed the task Lisanna had forced him to help her with. Natsu was a dense idiot and he was thankful for it. Otherwise, there probably would have already been mini Natsus and Lucies running around destroying the guild with their dragon slayer abilities. Or not, Lucy was _extremely _stubborn. Natsu had rubbed off on her…big time.

Soon, the dragon slayer challenged Erza to a duel. It ended in one hit. Erza then began to lecture Natsu as always. The red-head was very much his older-sister-character. He smiled as he watched Natsu and Erza interact. One could never get bored of watching Natsu. It was obvious that Wendy was like his little sister, Erza was like his older-sister, Lisanna was his best friend, and Lucy, was his possible love interest. _That's it! _

Mira's smile disappeared when she heard her guild master's perverted chuckle, "master."

"No, need to worry Mira, I have the perfect way to explain this to Natsu."

"Is that so?" Mira raised a brow. "Please do share."

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

Lucy was absolutely exhausted. She sighed in irritation as she thought of the events that had occurred that day. Natsu was just…WHAT AN IDIOT! Asking her to… to have… She couldn't even think about it! It was absurd, her… and… and Natsu… having a chi-! _Bad Lucy! Bad! Remember the last time you fantasized being with Natsu!_ Lucy mentally reprimanded herself, physically swinging both her fists to hit her head lightly on each side. She stopped only for a moment, when the image of a salmon-haired little girl with big chocolaty eyes flashed through her mind, before going on with her head bashing.

"Lucy-chan that's dangerous!" The usual fishermen yelled nervously.

"I'll be fine! Thank you!" Lucy yelled back.

"So Luce, are you sure you don't want to go on that mission? I promise I'll give you most of the reward!" Natsu popped out of nowhere, startling Lucy, who lost her balance and began to fall.

Lucy flailed her arms around violently trying to regain her balance. It was only when she was sure she was going to fall in that she felt a pair of warm hands grab her exposed midsection and lift her up. Lucy's face flushed beat_-_rootred. She'd completely forgotten that the gluttonous fire mage had offered her the majority of the reward. When Lucy had finally come back to her senses she resumed violently flailing her arms, "What the hell Natsu! Put me down!" She yelled while kicking.

Lucy stopped flailing her arms and started trying to yank his hands off her. A _very_ evil smirk made its way across the dragon slayer's lips as he snickered. Lucy did _not_ like the sound of that. Not one bit. "Sure, but only after you accept to go on the job with me," Natsu mused, "if you refuse I will hold on to you until you say yes."

"Well then feel free to hold on to me all night, 'cause I haven't decided yet!" Lucy huffed.

"Well I _do_ like sleeping on your bed more than in my hammock," the fire mage thought aloud.

_HE MEANS TO SLEEP ON MY BED WITH ME!? NOOOOOOO!_ The celestial spirit mage's struggling stopped and a look of sheer horror replaced her formerly flushed face. _Wait… Sleeping… on the same bed… together… BAD LUCY! BAD!_ The blonde began to lightly bash her head as blood rushed to her cheeks yet _again_. "Oi Lucy, what the heck is wrong it's not a hard question," Natsu shot the key user's back a worried glance.

"I-I'll go with you," Lucy mumbled, her bangs covering her face as her hands stilled over Natsu's larger, warmer ones.

"What was that?" The pyromaniac asked spin-tossing Lucy and catching her so she was facing him now.

"I said I'll go on the job with you! Sheesh!" Lucy flailed around.

Natsu shot her his signature grin, "great I'll see you tomorrow!"

He set her down and removed his hands from her torso, allowing the cold night air to reach her skin, and Lucy refused to admit that she missed the warmth Natsu's hands radiated. He then set off in the direction he came from. Lucy smiled, sighing and running a hand through her hair she continued down the cobbled path to her happy little home.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"I see, that's ingenious master, but don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" The former pin-up model spoke, her tone coated with worry.

"I plan to give him a pretense and thoroughly explain what and what-not to do," the dwarf man grumbled arms folded across his chest.

"Well then, I need to finish packing up so I can go home already!"

"Mirajane."

"Yes master?"

The Wizard Saint opened one eye to look at the beautiful mage, "are you okay with Lisanna's participation in this event?"

"I'm just afraid what will happen if he reacts to her, she likes him, you know," Mira sighed.

"Worry not; you and I have both noticed how she is changing, or trying to change," the old man reassured her, "if she has not already changed."

"I guess time apart can change the heart huh?"

"Aah."

They sat in silence up until the point of closing, which was when they bid one another farewell and went their own separate ways.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"I am _never_ riding a train again," a blonde mage said as he crawled across the pavement of the platform.

"Y-you say that every time," a mage shrouded in shadows replied, forcing himself to stand.

"Hang in there Sting-kun!" A brick-red cat cheered. "Transportation is nothing for someone as strong as you!"

"Fro thinks so too!" A pistachio colored cat in a pink frog suit agreed.

"Get up. You look pathetic."

"Shut it Rogue!"

"Don't forget our goal, Sting," Rogue spoke lowly.

"Aah, I'd never forget," the white dragon slayer spoke an excited smirk plastered to his face, "What do you think Natsu-san is doing right now?"

"Not interested."

"Well then I wonder how we are going to get to that guild then," The blonde leisurely put his hands behind the back of his head, finally recovering from his motion sickness.

"I think we should ask one of the workers here," The brick red cat suggested.

"Fro thinks so too."

"That's a great idea Lector!" Sting smiled at his best friend. "Let's see… they should be wearing a uniform right?"

"Aah."

"OOOH! Look Sting-kun that guy in the red hat looks like he might work here!" Lector suddenly yelled pointing.

"Ooooh! You're right Lector, I see a bunch of guys wearing the same thing, so he must work here!" Sting grinned.

"Yo! You! You in the red hat!"

"M-me?" One of the employees at the train station gulped.

"Yeah you!" Sting yelled. "How do I get to Fairy Tail?"

The poor train station worker gulped, took out a map and red marker quickly drawing a red line with an "X" on one end. "J-just, follow that-that trail there s-sir," he stuttered handing Sting the map.

"Ooh cool! Thanks!" Sting took the map marching out of the station the rest of his party following him.

**Yo! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic… **

**Please leave me constructive criticism as to how I can improve and make the best story for you guys! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter's gonna come!  
**

**Thank you!**

**-LittlePinkLime**

**PREVIEW:**

"**I'm just here to fight with Natsu-san again," Sting smirked at Lucy, "afraid of me beating your boyfriend?" He leaned down, his face dangerously close to Lucy's.**

"**Na-Natsu's not my boyfriend!" Lucy exclaimed cheeks aflame. "And Natsu's already proven the difference between your strengths."**

"**Hehe, single eh?" Sting smirked completely ignoring the second part of her statement to maintain his pride. "Wanna go out on a date tonight?"**


	2. Chapter 2: A Sibling's Love

**Love Test**

**Chapter 2: A Sibling's Love**

"Absolutely not!" A white tail swished. "I refuse to let Wendy participate in such a crude event!"

"Don't worry about it Charle," a motherly smile, "nothing will happen to her. I guarantee it!"

"It's okay Charle, I-I want to help Mira-san," a blush, "a-and Natsu-san."

"Thank you so much Wendy-chan!" Mira crushed Wendy's face against her enormous chest in a hug.

"Wendy!"

"It's okay Charle, it will be monitored by master, so you don't have to worry about anything!" Wendy reassured her little white guardian cat.

"Fine!" Charle huffed and turned tail; earning giggles from the two girls she left behind.

Their giggles were cut short when they heard a certain dragon slayer whining, "But Lucy, you said you would!"

"That was before I saw the mission!" the celestial mage retaliated.

"But you said celestial mages _never_ break their promises!" Natsu yelled.

"You forced me into it!"

"I did that last time too! You still went with it!"

"Bu-" Lucy stomped, "FINE! But you have to give me three quarters of the reward!"

"WHA-!"

"You said you'd give me most of it!"

"But not _that_ much!"

The two growled as they glared at each other, foreheads pressed together painfully.

"Oh my!" Mira gasped approaching the conflicted partners. "It seems I forgot to tell them that we accepted their request, silly me."

Natsu gaped paling considerably while Lucy's smile grew large and wide. "THANK YOU SO MUCH MIRA-SAN!" She squealed glomping the renown mother of Fairy Tail.

"MIRAA!" Natsu groaned loudly.

"Ehehehe," Mira smile apologetically.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU READ THIS STUPID THING?!"

"Stay strong Sting-kun! You can do it!"

"Fro thinks so too."

"Tch. You scared that idiot so bad that he scribbled all over the map."

"Whatever, at least we found an inn, be thankful I have such a strong sense of smell!"

"I have a sense of smell just as powerful."

"Look, look Lector," the cat in the Frog suit nudged its friend pointing towards a tall building, "isn't that the mark of Fairy Tail?"

"Oh?" Lector followed the pointed paw, eyes widening at the sight. "Good job Frosch!"

"Fro is happy."

"Sting-kun! Look! Look!" Lector hopped up and down pointing to a building not too far away.

"O-ho!" Sting's face brightened considerable. "Well done Lector," he patted his companion's head affectionately.

"Just wait Natsu-san!" The white dragon slayer smirked.

_Gajeel_, the red-eyed slayer thought.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"WHY?!" Natsu cried.

"Because Natsu, you've only grown up physically, you're still a child on the inside."

"But Ji-chaaaaaan!" Natsu whined.

"You will participate in this event, or else," the great master Makarov opened one eye to look at pinkette, "you'll have to do _that_ again."

The color drained from Salamander's tan face. "Today in four hours' time you will report to my office, understood?" Master grinned evilly.

"A-aye," Natsu answered weakly.

"Oho! Yo! Natsu-san!" A voice called from the entrance.

The indicated man's head snapped in the direction his name came from, a smile forming on his lips as he recognized the owner of the voice. "Oh, it's the saber bastard! Yo! Long time no see!" Natsu greeted, instantly recovering from the shock.

"What business does Sabertooth have with Fairy Tail?" Lucy walked to Natsu's side immediately.

"I'm just here to fight with Natsu-san again," Sting smirked at Lucy, "afraid of me beating your boyfriend?" He leaned down, his face dangerously close to Lucy's.

"Na-Natsu's not my boyfriend!" Lucy exclaimed cheeks aflame. "And Natsu's already proven the difference between your strengths."

"Hehe, single eh?" Sting smirked completely ignoring the second part of her statement to maintain his pride. "Wanna go out on a date tonight?"

Natsu growled unconciously.

Lucy blushed a billion different shades of red, "Go die!"

"Sting, you're forgetting our motives," Rogue spoke.

"You're no fun Rogue," Sting smirked, "I've seen you eying that little bookworm in the corner over there," he commented purposefully.

Levy tensed and turned around, making eye-contact with the dark guy. "No I was just watching Gajeel who happened to be staring at her."

Levy's eyes snapped to the iron dragon slayer, he was glaring intensely at the shadow dragon slayer who dared say that. She watched as he walked over to the other mage menacingly, never breaking eye contact with him. Levy felt the extreme tension in the room and rushed after Gajeel, pulling on his bicep to restrain him. She then looked at the two intruders before her. "If you're here to cause trouble, you can just go home!" She scolded. "The master doesn't need any more trouble than the amount we cause him!"

Lucy nodded. "I knew you were here to cause trouble!"

Sting erupted in a fit of laughter, "We only wanted to see if the rumors were true is all!" He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "I don't have the time to waste on girls anyway."

Lucy looked taken aback and Levy scowled, "what rumors?"

"You know the speculations that Natsu-san likes the Celestial Mage in his guild and that Iron-Gajeel has a crush on some tiny bookworm," Sting answered absent-mindedly.

Lucy and Levy gaped, "HOW DEGRADING! LEARN OUR NAMES RETARD!" They yelled in union.

"The second part is obviously true," Rogue coughed out while the two girls heatedly verbally bashed Sting.

Gajeel snorted as his sensitive ears picked up on his ex-subordinate's comment. The "tiny bookworm" of the rumor's face exploded with red in response to the comment.

"Oh, oh Levy-chan," Lucy never missed a chance to tease Levy.

"The more popular rumor was about you and Natsu, Lu-chan," Levy retaliated.

Lucy was about to snap back when Sting walked over and patted the still confused Natsu on the back, "as expected of Natsu-san! He's too awesome to waste his time on girls too!" Sting smirked.

"What? I don't get this at all," Natsu exhaled a bewildered look taking his features.

"Welcome! Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!" Master greeted loudly.

"Oh! Master Makarov," Sting whistled, glad to be in the presence of such a great mage.

"Please pardon the intrusion," Rogue bowed his head politely.

"Oh don't worry about it at all!" Master waved the matter away. "Mira why don't you get our guests something to eat, it's on the house."

"Come this way please," the white haired beauty said as she dragged them away.

"H-Hey wait a second!" Sting sputtered as he was dragged away.

"Would you like to learn what Natsu's weakness is?" Mira whispered suddenly shocking the two, who nodded their heads eyes wide and eager. "At 6:30 PM, for the next three days, Natsu will undergo three different tests, if you want to find out Natsu's weakness, come back to the guild at 6:40 PM in two days time, I'll be waiting for you, be five minutes late, and you'll lose the only opportunity you will _ever_ get to discover his weakness."

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth nodded, taking a seat on the stools placed before the bar counter. "Now what would you like to order?" Mira chirped.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Damn that stupid blonde, girls are _not_ a waste of time, you just haven't found the right one yet," Lucy grumbled.

"You're a blonde too Lucy," Cana sweat dropped.

"They're both stupid if you ask me, that black haired one is so aggravating!" Levy lifted the book she was holding in the air, kicking her legs furiously.

"Careful Levy or you'll fall," the youngest of the Strauss siblings warned.

"Ugh! And to think those jerks don't even know our names! UGH!" The key user groaned. "I just wanna grab that stupid bolndie and choke him! Better yet, I'll get Natsu to burn him into a smoldering crisp!" She chuckled evilly.

"Awww, sending your little hubby out to do your bidding," the brunette laughed, whiskey bottle in hand. "I can certainly see who wears the pants in this relationship."

"But it looks like Natsu's the one who's wearing the pants, y'know 'cause Lucy's always wearing skirts," Lisanna pointed out laughing with Cana.

"Lisanna! Just whose side are you on?" Lucy whined.

Lisanna looked at the zodiac mistress' pouty face and continued laughing. The guild's top drinker stopped laughing and smirked at Lucy, "Your whining sounds like you're have trouble _deciding_ between the Natsu and that blonde," she proceeded to throw her head back and take a short swig from her bottle, "not like I can blame you though, both of them are total hunks."

"C-Cana!" Lucy steamed. "A-anyway! D-Doesn't Natsu like _you_ Lisanna?!" Lucy stammered.

"We had a spark, as kids I mean, but," Lisanna paused, "I can't see us married with children… But you Lucy," the takeover mage smiled, her eyes sparkling as she took Lucy's hands in hers, "I can see you and Natsu as happy parents of ten children."

Lucy's heart pace increased as blood began to flow to her cheeks, making her look like a yummy cherry tomato. _If_ the blonde was honest with herself, she couldn't imagine the pyromaniac and Lisanna having a child either. The image of the little salmon haired girl with the chocolaty eyes flashed in her mind yet again.

"Now that you mention it, I can totally see Lu-chan and Natsu with a baby!" The book worm smiled.

"I can totally see her with a little baby boy!" Lisanna squealed.

"I can see Natsu with a baby girl," Cana hiccupped.

"Awww! That's be so cute! She'd be 'daddy's little princess'," Lisanna purred affectionately, "Lucy I wanna be the baby's godmother 'kay?"

"No I wanna be the godmother!" Levy whined.

"Well I asked her first!"

"Just because you asked her first doesn't mean she'll choose you!"

"Oi Levy, won't you be too busy having to deal with your own kids?" Cana asked.

"But I don't have any," The solid script make blinked at the drunkard lady.

"Not yet," Cana waved her alcoholic beverage exasperatedly, "but we all know Gajeel's gonna have to man up and marry you soon, a cute girl like you shouldn't waste her life waiting forever."

"Oh Levy let me be your babies' godmother!" Lisanna's eyes sparkled.

"Oh so that mean's I'll get to be Lu-chan's kids' godmother!" Levy cheered.

The three women continued bickering before Lucy shut them all up. "Wh-wha?" Lucy blinked completely shocked. "What's wrong with you guys?! You're all acting like I'm already pregnant with Natsu's baby!"

"Are you?" Cana smirked quirking her eyebrow questioningly.

"I. Am. Not!" Lucy grit out, absolutely frustrated.

"Oh really?" Cana smirked deviously, and evil glint going through her eyes. "He sneaks into your apartment and into your bed almost daily and you mean to tell me you guys haven't had 'fun' yet?" Cana's eyebrows rose, smirk still plastered to her face.

"Natsu doesn't even know how to get a girl pregnant Cana," the Strauss defended.

"Are you sure about that?" Cana drawled looking the white-head in the eyes. "Natsu could be playing dumb for all we know."

"Whatever, I'm going home," Lucy sighed and left.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

Mirajane walked over to Kinana and excused herself, telling her that the master required her presence in his study. The purple-headed barmaid nodded and waved her co-worker off with a smile, allowing the takeover mage to rush to Makarov's study, but not before thanking Kinana. Upon entering the study Mira closed and locked the door prior to walking over to the bookshelf left of her guild master's desk, she pulled out a certain book that would unveil the stairwell leading down to the hidden examination room by causing the bookshelf to slide over. Walking down the stone pathway, she met up with the Wizard Saint and the sky dragon slayer's furry white companion. Standing beside them, she peered into the one way glass that stood before her. On the other side sat, Fairy Tail's favorite rosette, Natsu Dragneel.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

An explanation is required. The room master Makarov and Mira-san are in happens to be a six meter by six meter by three meter room. There are two secret passages leading down into this room. The passage Natsu was forced down prior to the beautiful mage's arrival, and the passage taken by said beautiful mage upon her arrival. Along the middle of the length room runs a long dividing wall with a one way glass pane stretching two meters down from the ceiling.

As for the interior design, a long black leather couch ran along two thirds of the length of the side Makarov resided in. There were also two semi-circle tables one meter off the ground extending from the naked stone walls on either side of a column that happened to be in the middle of the room.

Contrary to Makarov's side, Natsu's had crisp pale blue and beige painted walls and wooden floor boards covered the cold stone used when constructing the guild. The room was barren with the exception of the chair which the fire dragon slayer's bum currently rested on and a stool placed right before his seat.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Natsu, has his senses of sight, smell, and hearing all blocked, so he cannot automatically identify the person before him," The Wizard Saint spoke, "right now Natsu has no idea we're watching him. Actually he doesn't even know what the room he's in looks like."

"Shall we begin?"Mirajane smiled nervously.

Master and Charle nodded solemnly, stimulating the takeover mage to take out one of Cana's communication cards and whisper, "you may begin."

Wendy looked into the glass and gave the elderly Dreyer and company a thumbs up before proceeding to carefully tread over to the fire dragon slayer. She carefully tapped him on the shoulder gaining his attention. He became alert at once, especially when he felt a light weight on his shoulders, which, unknown to him, was Wendy placing her hands on his shoulders. The Son of Igneel attempted to identify the person before him via scent before remembering he couldn't smell. This earned an agitated groan from the male as he began pinching his nose and moving it around a little, in a measly attempt to nullify the effects of the potions that had been _literally_ forced down his throat.

The Salamader's actions earned a relieved sigh from the worried white exceed, who felt complete relief that he wasn't reacting to the little navy haired dragon slayer. She then watched as Wendy sat in Natsu's lap looking completely at ease.

The truth was, Wendy _was_ at ease. Natsu was very much her older brother, even if they never really shared moments like this one. If anything Wendy was imagining herself sitting in Edo-Jellal's lap, just like old times. She unconsciously snuggled into Natsu's chest feeling protected in his warmth.

Natsu smiled. _Wendy_ was the person in his lap. He had a vague idea of where her head was, so he reached down and ruffled her hair before returning the embrace. "Yo Wendy," he smiled, "my little dragon sister."

Wendy's cheeks flushed as a bright smile tugged at her lips. She looked at the glass pane requesting to be allowed to remove Natsu's blindfold. Mira gave her a verbal okay via the communication tarot card, allowing Wendy to gently remove the clothe obstructing the great Salamander's view. She then mouthed the words, "Natsu-nii," earning a wide grin from Natsu.

Makarov and Mira shared high-fives and smiles in celebration of their success. Makarov ran over to the room Natsu was in, shoving the antidote for the deafening and anosmia potions he had forced the fire eater to drink earlier, into his mouth, allowing Natsu's senses of smell and hearing to return.

"Well done Natsu," Makarov applauded, "thank you very much Wendy."

"You're welcome Master," Wendy smiled cheerfully.

"Natsu," Makarov started, "You and Wendy share a bond of close friendship, where you view Wendy as your little sister, correct?"

"I don't get a thing you're saying Ji-chan," to salmon-haired pyromaniac scowled.

"What master means is, you love me as though I'm your little sister and I love you as though you're my older brother," Wendy clarified.

"OH!" The Salamander slapped a fist in his open palm, his facial features reflecting his understanding. "I still don't get it."

Wendy's smile vanished and was replaced by tears of depression caused by her failure. "Now, now Wendy, it's okay," a pair of full lips smiled, "you did your best."

The S-Class mage then turned her attention to the little salmon-haired idiot. "Natsu you know that I love Elfman right?" She asked patiently.

"Aah," Natsu nodded.

"And you know that I love Elfman too."

"Aah. I still don't get what you're getting at though."

"Patience Natsu," Mira giggled, "but do you ever think that I would marry Elfman?"

"No," Natsu shook his head back and forth, "that'd be gross because you're siblings."

"Good boy," The former pin-up model's smile never faltered, "now you and Wendy love each other the same way me and Elfman love each other."

Natsu nodded slowly, attempting to digest this new piece of information. "So you're saying we are like brother and sister? And we love each other because we feel like family?" He asked.

"Exactly!" The white haired mage clapped. "Well done Natsu, you're free to go now."

"Finally! See you all!" Natsu rushed out the door.

"He's probably going to head straight to Lucy now," Mira giggled.

"Aah!" Wendy and Makarov agreed in union before all three of the mages erupted in laughter.

**To all my kind reviewers, favoriters, followers, thank you so much for all you have done! The truth is, I joined fanfiction the day I posted the first chapter and fanfiction kept telling me I wasn't allowed to send PM's until I'd been a member for at least 24 hours. Please do not think I'm conceited, I honestly wanted to reply! I was just denied the ability to do so. Thank you all sooo, sooo, much! Your reviews sent my heart soaring to the sky in happiness (and I'm not exaggerating I texted my friend at 12 AM to tell her I got a review XD).**

**I also have a question is blonde read blond or blondie?**

**Thank you.**

**Please leave another kind review containing your opinion, what you'd like to see in the future, and any speculations you might have. Constructive criticism is especially welcome!**

**Thank you once again!**

**-Little Pink Lime**

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 3: "I will never betray my friends"**

"**I-I can't do that Mira-nee, I can't do that to Lucy."**

"**L-Lisanna!"**

"**NO!**

"**It has to be you, I can only rely on you! Won't you do something so simple for me? Lisanna?"**

"**I-I'm sorry Lucy."**


	3. Chapter 3:I will never betray my friends

**Love Test**

**Chapter 3: "I will never betray my friends"**

Natsu dashed up the stairs and out of that _dungeon,_ or so he called it. The sun had just barely started setting; meaning Lucy should still be awake. The fire mage's pace increased as excitement pulsed through his veins. He was going to get Lucy to fully agree this time! It was an easy request, one that Lucy would like, and it had a good reward too! Jumping up into her open window, the pyromaniac looked for his partner. Spotting her at her desk, her head slumped down on the desk and her feather pen still in hand, he scowled. She was writing something he wouldn't be allowed to read again. He never understood why she was so secretive about what she wrote. "Oi Lucy!" He called loudly, hopping off the window sill and into her home.

When he got no response from the blonde he dragged himself over to her angrily, he was about to yell again, until he realized how even her breathing was and how still her feather pen was. She couldn't be… asleep, could she? Natsu brushed some of the hair which covered her face, revealing her closed eyelids and slightly parted lips. The young Heartfilia was indeed, asleep. Natsu made a face which read, "what the heck weirdo?" He scowled. If she slept like that she'd get cold, and her neck or back would definitely murder her the next morning. He groaned before allowing a smile to grace his face. Lucy was so weird sometimes. Maybe, just maybe, if he moved her onto her bed nicely, he could use this as a means to get her to go on the job he picked out. Natsu shrugged, it was worth a try.

Kneeling, he slowly snuck an arm underneath her thighs and another behind her back, before slowly standing up with the beautiful blonde in his arms. Her pen fell out of her fingers' weak grip, as Natsu carried her across the room to her bed. He used his knee to support her bum as he quickly pulled the comforter of the bed before proceeding to carefully lay the sleeping beauty down onto the warm sheets. Natsu then proceeded to cover her up, and gently, as gently as he possibly could, remove the hair ties that bundled her hair into two pigtails. Natsu then proceeded to remove the hair which fell onto Lucy's face. Feeling drained himself, for some unknown reason, he folded his arms on the edge of the Heartfilia's bed, and resting his head on his muscular arms he dozed off easily.

**Earlier that day…**

"Damn it! We missed her!" A blonde male cursed.

"She did say it was in two days' time," the ebony haired man glared at him.

"But!" The blonde groaned a second time. "I thought we would be able to figure _it_ out today!"

"I believe she said in two days' time so that she wouldn't waste our time, we _could_ be training."

The two males continued to bicker. It wasn't long before the pink head of their conversation flew by, a request paper in hand.

"Ah! Look it's Natsu-san!" The blonde mage smiled. "Let's follow him Rogue!"

"Not interested. You go ahead Stin-" Rogue had barely finished his sentence when his partner went running past him at top speed.

"Go Sting-kun!" Lector cheered in the background. "You're the fastest!"

"Fro thinks so too," the exceed in the frog suit agreed.

Sting's nose twitched as he continued to follow Natsu's distinct scent, which he had long since identified. It was faint, and was mingling itself with all sorts of other scents. Slowing his pace down to a walk, he treaded through the town carefully, attempting to maintain his grasp on Natsu's scent. Sting smiled happily, as Natsu's scent began to increase in strength. Following his nose, he soon came upon a house near the river. This was where Natsu's scent ended. He saw that the window was left open, opting that it would be wiser to surprise the pinkette, he leaped up onto the window sill. "Yo, Natsu-sa-whaaaa!" Sting began before he toppled backwards and off the window sill eyes wide at the sight before him. "What the…?"

Sting hopped back onto the window sill, and watched as Natsu snored peacefully on his celestial mage partner's comforter. Those silly rumors _couldn't_ be true! They couldn't be! Natsu was… Natsu was… much too cool to be interested in girls! Sting was completely taken aback. It couldn't be that Natsu _lived_ with his partner, could it? No! He'd have to go check, that Mira lady! She should know!

On that not-so-hapy note Sting hopped off the window sill and took off in the direction of Fairy Tail. He _had_ to know.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Lisanna!" Mira called out.

"Yes, Nee-san?" the younger Strauss responded.

"Can you come with me for a second, master needs to talk to you," Mirajane's smile faltered a bit, shifting into a nervous one.

"I-Is everything alright?" Worry coated the animal soul user's voice.

"A-Aah, it's nothing about _you_ really," Mira grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the master's office.

"O-Okay."

"M-master, you wanted to talk to me?" Lisanna asked nervously, alerting the old man of her presence, stimulating him to turn around and sit Indian style on his desk.

"Yes, I did, please sit down child, you have nothing to worry about," the old man smiled.

Lisanna sat down nervously in the comfy plush seat in front of Makarov's desk. "We would like you to help us explain to Natsu what 'the deed' is."

"W-what!" Lisanna asked cheeks aflame. "How can I do _that_?"

"Well, you don't have to engage in the activity with him, all you have to do, is put your hands on his shoulders and sit in his lap," Mira added helpfully.

"W-wha-"

"Don't worry he'll have no idea it's you," The dwarf man reassured her. "And in case things wrong, we have arranged a matrimonial ceremony at the church nearby."

"We have already prepared the invitations and dress, all that's left is to let the groom know," Mira squealed.

Lisanna blinked surprise written all over her face. "I-I can't do that Mira-nee, I can't do that to Lucy," Lisanna gulped nervously. Lucy was her best friend, as was Natsu, that's why… that's why she refused to destroy their chances at happiness. "I'm sorry master, but you'll have to find someone else," Lisanna said walking towards the door.

"L-Lisanna!" Mira called out frantically.

"NO!" Lisanna yelled. "I will never betray my friends!"

Makarov then spoke, his voice low, "It has to be you, I can only rely on you! Won't you do something so simple for me? Lisanna?"

Lisanna turned to look at the dwarf man, who was very much her grandfather. How could she deny her grandfather anything? He was looking at her as though he was extremely disappointed in her. Eyes watering Lisanna mumbled, "I-I'm sorry Lucy."

"I-I acc-" Lisanna paused. "I still refuse! I might participate in helping you teach Natsu about 'the deed', but only because I want to see what his and Lucy's children would look like!" Lisanna added quickly, "but I refuse to marry him, Lucy is my friend, and I refuse to do anything to hurt her!"

The master let out a long hearty laugh, making Lisanna wonder if this was all a test. "That was really mean master!" Mira scolded.

"Well you still went along with it," the elderly Dreyer grumbled, "anyway we were just joking with you Lisanna, if things were to go wrong, Mirajane and I would be there to control the situation."

The younger Strauss blinked, before she erupted into a river of tears, "Mira-neeeeee that was so mean!"

"Now, now Lisanna," Mira patted her little sister on the back, "you're getting the rug…and yourself all wet."

**Meanwhile…**

The infamous white dragon slayer ran into Fairy Tail, panic and desperation dominating his features. He looked all around the guild for the beautiful long haired demon, but to no avail. Groaning, the blonde slapped his palm on his handsome face, allowing it to slide down slowly. "What's wrong Sting-kun?" A brick-red exceed looked at the mage worriedly.

"Ah! Lector!" Sting smiled. "Have you seen Mira-san?"

"Isn't she," the cat looked to the bar, "I think she went into her master's office."

"Ah, is that so," the saber mage smirked ready to burst into the office.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"KYAA!" Lisanna screamed as the impact of the door sent her flying.

"Yo! Mira-san! You in he-" the blonde stopped once he spotted the woman he was looking for, "there you are!"

He was about to approach her, but the daggers her eyes shot at him made his sweat run cold. That's when he noticed he'd hit the _other_ white-haired beauty within the room. "Oh, haha my bad," Sting rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry about that," he said walking over to the younger Strauss and offering her a hand.

Lisanna glared at his hand, but took it anyway, since he was kind enough to offer. The white dragon slayer pulled up the animal soul user with ease. His nervous smile still on his face he turned to see a smiling Mira, letting out a relieved sigh, he turned around to ask her a question, until…

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Fairy Tail's master's jolly laugh ran throughout the office, making the two siblings laugh alongside him.

An irritated look took the saber mage's features. "He's a lot like Natsu isn't he?" Mira giggled.

"Nah I think this one's brighter than Natsu," the Wizard saint grinned.

"Anyway, you were looking for me?" The older Strauss asked.

"Aah!" Sting ran up to the lady. "Does Natsu-san live with his partner? You know that Celestial mage?"

"W-why do you ask?" The demon in disguise asked taken aback.

"I saw him sleeping with his partner on the same bed."

"How do you know where Lucy lives?" Lisanna asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

"That's the Celestial mage's house?" Sting's eyes widened.

"Answer my question!" The younger takeover mage demanded.

"I followed Natsu-san there," the blonde's eye twitched, boy this lady sure was forceful.

"Why were you following Natsu?" The S-class takeover mage asked bewildered.

"I wanted to challenge him to a fight."

"Why did you have to follow him to Lucy's apartment?" Lisanna glared.

"He was running at top speed outa the guild!" Sting groaned loudly.

"Why didn't you ask him then?" Lisanna asked.

"Like I already said, "I saw him sleeping with his partner on the same bed!" Sting tugged at his hair.

On that happy note the two Straus siblings were out of the office and on their way to their favorite Celestial mage's apartment, not wanting to miss the chance to see the two cuddling.

"O-Oi! You haven't answered my question!" Sting was about to take off when he heard the old man respond. "Huh?"

"Natsu has a home of his own, but he prefers to live in Lucy's apartment," the old man opened an eye to look at the young mage's blank face, "so, in a way, yes they do live together, even though they really don't."

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Kya! They're so cute!"

"Aren't they! Kya!"

"Shh, be quiet, or we'll wake them!"

"But you were loud too Nee-san," Lisanna pouted.

"Okay, but now we have to be quiet," the former pin up model whispered.

"Still, that stupid saber got us all excited for nothing," Lisanna grumbled, "I thought they were cuddling or something."

"Ufufu," an evil laugh was heard, making the two takeover mages turn their heads around so fast they almost got a whiplash, "they lllllllliiiiike each other."

"Shhhh! Happy!" Lisanna whisper shouted.

The blue exceed completely ignored the Strauss as he yawned loudly, flew into the apartment, and plopped himself down onto the bed in between the two sleeping mages, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Back at the guild…**

"You look terrible."

"I feel terrible."

"Fight Sting-kun! You'll make it through!" The ever loyal exceed cheered.

"Fro thinks so too," his ever compliant friend agreed.

"I think the first part of that rumor is true," Sting groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Not interested."

"By the way, is Gajeel still staring at that bookworm?"

"Not interested."

"You should try talking to her, that would catch Gajeel's attention."

"And you should try talking to that Celestial mage, Natsu Dragneel, would be eager to fight you then."

"Whatever."

**Well since there wasn't any NaLu fluff in the last chapter I tried to make up for it in this chapter. Any who~ please leave me a review telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you hope to see in the future. ^-^**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed Love Test! It's thanks to you that my happiness continues to rise beyond the charts.**

**Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to update!**

**By the way feel free to call me Pinky.**

**And in case I don't update in time, I'm going to be travelling between the dates of May 19-May 22, so I won't be able to get any work done then, but I'll try my hardest to get Chapter 4 out before then! Thanks again everyone!**

**-Pinky out.**

**(Anyone else detecting NaLu fluff in the next chapter?) ;)**

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 4: "A Friend's Love"**

"**Oho! Welcome back to the land of the living bastard!"**

…**..**

**Natsu didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. There was an annoying weight on his lap, and it made him feel filthy. He felt like he was betraying someone. Like he was betraying Lucy, and it aggravated him. His face scrunched up in disgust, he would never betray Lucy! He was so angry with himself. He wanted this stupid test to be over and done with so he could get rid of this cruel feeling. **_**Stupid Mira, stupid Ji-chan**_** he cursed. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend's Love

**Love Test**

**Chapter 4: "A Friend's Love"**

Lucy loves sleeping, yes; she loves every moment she spends with her beloved mattress, pillow, and cozy comforter. Which is why when the world continues spinning and starts a new day with the sun poking its big fiery head over the horizon and poking its nosy little rays through every crack and crevice, Lucy fights her hardest to remain unconscious. Sadly Lucy rarely ever, no, _never_, wins this battle. Turning over on her side, the young blonde snuggled into her pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep. Oh how she loved the feeling of her plush pillow supporting her neck. Wait a second... What was she doing on her bed? The last thing she remembered was that she was writing about the girl finding out her lover was her mother's murderer, and then blank, she never remembered plopping herself down on her bed though. Her ears picked up on the sound of soft, even breathing. Looking to her right, she saw a ball of blue fur. _Happy?_ The young Heartfilia wondered sitting up. "Natsu!" The blonde exclaimed honestly startled.

The pinkette let out a choked snore and continued to sleep. The blonde stared at her rose-haired partner, did he move her over to her bed? Lucy's lips pulled into a soft smile. Shifting so that her feet were on her pillow and her face was closer to Natsu's, Lucy smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes. Sure he was destructive, loud, and a complete dummy, but he was the best partner she could have ever asked for.

The celestial mage stared at the fire dragon slayer's face, thinking how cute he was when he was asleep. She admired his cute little nose, eyes trailing up from the little ball like tip it had to where his eyebrows rested. Lucy marvelled at his pink hair. It appeared so soft despite its tendency to stick out from all ends. The young Heartfilia got the sudden urge to touch the sleeping boy's hair. Her hand reached out without her consent and just as she was about to touch those beautiful silky locks, the regained her ability to reason and stopped herself. Well, it wasn't like he was going to wake up, and she wouldn't play with his hair _too_ much. Taking a deep breath, Lucy ran her hand through those pink locks.

_So soft!_ Lucy's eyes widened, before a pleased smile like that of a five year old took over her features. The blonde continued to play with the pinkette's hair, enjoying its surprisingly silky texture. A smile soon formed on the unconscious man's face, "L-Lucshyyy," he groaned, causing the said girl's hand to still and her heart to drop.

Lucy refocused her attention to his face, where she saw a happy smile planted in between his two slightly pinkish cheeks. Removing her hand from her partner's hair she got up and stumbled her way over to the bathroom, ready to take a shower and change into a crisp new outfit for the day. Unbeknownst to her, the man she had left behind's smile left as she walked away from the bathroom.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

The dragon slayers sensitive nose twitched as a familiar aroma was swept into his nostrils. It was sweet and delicious, making his mouth water. The smell was so sweet it forced consciousness upon the rosy haired mage. His eyelids rose ever so slowly. It felt as though someone had embedded lead into the skin that covered his eyes. A yawn made its way out of the mage as he stretched and fell back upon the comforter covered mattress, his nose taking in another sweet scent. Lucy's scent. Natsu sighed as he began to drift back into his sweet scented dreamland, before his partner's honey-coated voice giggled, "Natsu!"

Natsu's head snapped up, his eyes meeting the sight of the lovely blonde in an apron flipping pancakes. Realizing that his partner was, without a doubt awake, the rosette's face brightened. "G'Mornin' Lucy!" He chirped. "I found this really cool request… that I know you'll li-"

Natsu was cut off with a syrup covered pancake being shoved into his mouth by Lucy. "Geez you just woke up and you're already talking about work," she huffed before she began to laugh at his obviously bewildered expression.

A light pink dusted the male's cheeks as his heart pace sped up. He wouldn't mind waking up to this scene every morning. Actually that would be heaven. Considering how Lucy was wearing a really nice night gown that showed off her lovely, lovely legs.

Swallowing he sat down at the table only to have a large stack of pancakes a foot high be placed in front of him. Syrup then began to magically pour down the sides of the newly erected Tower of Heaven-ahem- pancakes. An assortment of berries and fruits then spilled around the base of the tower. Natsu's mouth watered, and when a fork was _finally_ handed to him by his favorite blonde, he dug in without a moment's hesitation.

It didn't take a moment before the entirety of the tower along with the sea of fruit that surrounded it was floating along the inside of dragon slayer's stomach. Lucy sighed loudly as she placed another beautiful, mouth-watering plate of pancakes before the eager fire mage, who devoured it just as quickly. Natsu's hunger was only satiated after his eighth helping of pancakes, Lucy scowled before serving him a smaller ninth plate before helping herself to the few that remained, decorating them just as extravagantly.

The two ate in silence, a very peaceful and enjoyable silence. Which didn't last long as the dragon slayer leaned back on the chair and patted him toned abdomen sighing contently, "That hit the spot."

"So you were saying something about a job?" The key user asked him.

"O-oh! Yeah! Here!" Natsu handed her the request flier.

"Sexy female wizard model needed, reward," Lucy read aloud, "700,000 jewels?!"

"I know you've always wanted to do a modelling job, so I thought you'd like this one," Natsu beamed.

The blonde's face's temperature rose in that one instant. Blood gushed into her cheeks turning her face into a tomato-ish color. To think he would be paying attention to what she liked and didn't like, he wasn't as much of a numb-skull as she'd like to believe.

"So whaddaya say?" The dragon slayer grinned. "I think you're perfect for the job."

"W-why didn't you ask Mira-san, or Erza?" Lucy stammered. "They're both much better for the job than I am."

"Nah, from what I heard this guy was looking for a blonde, and I think you're prettier than any other girl in the guild," the pyromaniac said with ease.

"They lllllike each other," came a lazy yawn.

Lucy's heart couldn't take this. It was hammering against her chest in an attempt to break past her rib cage and exit her curvaceous body. "O-okay, I-I'll go with you," the celestial mage steamed.

"Really?" Natsu's grin widened. "Let's go tell Mira!"

"Wah! Lucy made Natsu breakfast!" The accusing cat hopped onto the table.

"Just let me get changed first," the celestial mage shuffled away.

"Lucy! Why did you make breakfast for Natsu, but not for me?" A blue cat whined.

The blonde didn't answer as she looked for a suitable outfit. "Lucy why are you ignoring me?" The cat whined again.

"Ne, ne Natsu," the little blue furball put on his best pouty face, "why is Lucy ignoring me?"

Seeing as he received no response from his pink-haired friend, tears began to accumulate in the bottom corners of the cat's eyes, "Natsu! Natsu!" He cried in desperation.

"Hm? What is it Happy?" The rosette finally responded.

"Why is everyone ignoring me today?" Happy wailed, leaving the fire mage to scowl and sigh.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Oho! Welcome back to the land of the living bastard!" Natsu smirked challengingly as he arrived at the guild house with Lucy.

"What was that flame head?" The ice-make mage retorted.

"You heard me."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it on ice-pervert!"

And so began the daily elemental rumble between Fire and Ice. Lucy sighed tiredly as she sat down in her usual spot at the bar gaining all the other girls' attention. "Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy sang out before shifting her attention back to a certain bluette. "And then what happened."

"J-Juvia," the water mage bit on her lip, before wailing "Juvia slapped Gray-sama."

This response stimulated gasps from all the girls that were listening. Lisanna begged Juvia to continue the story of how she and Gray finally got together. "Wait…" Lucy blinked. "So you guys actually _did_ _it_?"

The rain woman blushed a deep crimson nodding slowly. "Any way, Lu-chan," Levy smirked evilly at the blonde, "you and Natsu came into the guild together today."

"And I heard you two slept on the same bed last night," Lisanna added.

It was Lucy's turn to blush, "We did _not_! The idiot just fell asleep with his head on the bed."

"Oh is _that_ what happened?" Levy's smirk grew. "If I recall things correctly, he wanted to have a child with you."

"It's nothing like that," the Zodiac mistress huffed, "any way Mira-san, Natsu and I will be going on this request tomorrow," Lucy handed the folded up request paper to the barmaid.

"Did Natsu pick this out?" The S-Class mage giggled.

"Yeah," Lucy breathed out.

"Sure thing I'll let the clients know that their request has been accepted," Mirajane smiled warmly before running off.

The girls continued to bicker until a tall shadow came upon them. "Yo!" The owner of the shadow smiled at Lucy.

The celestial mage looked at the man before her distastefully, "What do you want?"

"Ahaha, come on don't be that way, Lu-cy," the male spoke out the two syllables of Lucy's name, "I just wanted to ask you out again."

A light tint of pink dusted Lucy's face, "I thought you didn't have the time to _waste_ on girls."

The yell of, "Oi! Squinty-eyes what the hell was that? You trying to kill me?" could be heard in the background.

Upon hearing that, the white dragon slayer's smirk widened. "Well, I was kinda in denial, I didn't want to admit that I liked you too," he somehow managed to feign a blush and watch as red erupted into the other blonde's cheeks.

"Too?" Levy questioned.

"Ah, I mean Natsu-san already likes her, so," Sting stood back up.

"Oh so you think so too?" Levy chirped. "Wouldn't they make the cutest couple?!" Levy chirped.

"Nah," Sting shook his head, smirk still present, "I think her and _I_ would make a better couple," he pulled Lucy up and placed an arm around her waist.

The sound of wood shattering could be heard in the background, and Levy looked up and saw an amused Gajeel. Following his line of sight she saw Natsu was gripping the wooden table before him so fiercely that he had damaged it.

"Oi! Saber bastard! Fight me!" Natsu roared.

Sting turned around, a smile tugging at his lips, "You got it!"

And soon another brawl was underway.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

Sting didn't remember being so overpowered by Natsu before. No, this gap in their strength had appeared once at the end of their battle during the Grand Magic Games. Had Natsu been thinking of that blonde he was just flirting with when he'd said he'd fight for his comrades that were laughed at back then?

He slimly dodged Natsu's fire breath, only to be hit by the punch that came afterwards. _He must be really serious_, Sting thought as his back connected with a tree.

Once again, an explanation is needed. Sting and Natsu were forced to relocate their battle to the woods East of Magnolia to avoid destroying the guild. Right now, Lucy, Levy, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, and many others are watching the two dragon slayers battle.

"Roar of the," Sting sucked in a tremendous amount of air, "White Dragon!"

Natsu dodged the blast with ease, by jumping onto a tree and then propelling himself forward a fist of fire aimed directly at Sting's head. Sting smirked. He loved how amazing this battle was, Natsu was really serious and fighting with him was so much _fun_! "I really see why I look up to you Natsu-san," Sting spoke, "It's so much fun to fight with you!"

Natsu barely had time to react as the white dragon slayer flew forward hitting him in the gut. Natsu coughed at the impact. Sting let out another roar consequently, which Natsu barely managed to hold back with a roar of his own.

DING! DING! DING! "That's enough!" A stern woman's voice spoke, her armor clanking as she stepped in-between the two. "Natsu, master wants you. Report to his office _immideately_."

"Oi! Can't you see we're in the middle of a battle," Sting stupidly snapped back.

Erza sent him a glare that could scare even a _dragon_ shitless. "The master requires Natsu's presence. He will go, and _you_," Erza walked up to the saber mage intimidatingly, "will quietly return to your hotel room, or I'll escort you there _personally_."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Sting sputtered before taking off to his home.

"I swear that woman's a demon," Gray muttered.

"You say something? Gray?" Erza snapped.

"N-nothing at all!" Gray responded quickly.

And so the amazing fight ended.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"What do you want Ji-chan?" Natsu grumbled.

"It's time for another test," the man grumbled offering Natsu a vial containing the deafening and anosmia potion.

Groaning Natsu grabbed the vials, too worn out to argue and drank them in one go. The master led Natsu down a stairwell and into what Natsu would call, "the dungeon," before seating him down on that same chair, and blindfolding him.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Alright, so are you ready?" Mira asked worry coating her voice.

"Yes," Lisanna nodded, "and I recommend you blindfold Lucy before she does this test with Natsu the day after tomorrow. Otherwise, she'll refuse to do this test, especially if she realizes that she has to do it on Natsu."

"I see, okay I'll let master know," Mira looked at her younger sister thoughtfully.

Soon the old man walked into the examination room and nodded his head to start the process. Lisanna entered the other room, via a "hidden" door and slowly approached Natsu, the test already beginning.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

Natsu didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. There was an annoying weight on his lap, and it made him feel filthy. He felt like he was betraying someone. Like he was betraying Lucy, and it aggravated him. His face scrunched up in disgust, he would never betray Lucy! He was so angry with himself. He wanted this stupid test to be over and done with so he could get rid of this cruel feeling. _Stupid Mira, stupid Ji-chan_ he cursed.

Lisanna smiled happily seeing Natsu's aggravated expression. It was good, actually _very_ good that he didn't like someone _other_ than Lucy straddling him. Lisanna giggled a bit, it was so cute how loyal Natsu was to Lucy, even if he didn't know it. Mira instructed Lisanna to change positions, so that she was just sitting in his lap normally. The pyromaniac's face shifted from disgust to irritation. This was good, very good! It meant that Natsu acknowledged Lisanna as a friend, and being the strong supporter of NaLu (that's what Mira-nee called the two) that the youngest Straus was, she couldn't help the happiness that took over her mind, injecting her blood with pure giddiness. Lastly the former pin-up model instructed her to give Natsu a small hug and remove the blindfold.

"Lisanna?!" Natsu couldn't even hear his own voice.

Lisanna giggled and waved towards Mira and the elderly master of Fairy Tail.

Before Natsu knew it, the antidote was flowing down his throat allowing him to regain his senses of smell and hearing.

"Why the hell'd you do that?" The fire dragon slayer raged.

"Master's instructions," Lisanna bounced merrily, first he got _extremely_ jealous over Lucy and now _this_! Oh! Today was one of the best days ever!

"Natsu, can you please tell me how you felt in the beginning?" The Wizard saint asked patiently.

"I felt like I was betraying Lucy," the rosette answered honestly, earning squeals from the Strauss sisters.

"How about when Lisanna changed the way she was sitting in your lap?" The man interrogated.

"It felt kinda annoying, and kinda wrong, but not so much that I wanted to punch myself," the child of Igneel answered thoughtfully.

"What about when she hugged you, did you feel anything…weird?"

"Nah, it felt like any other hug I get from Erza, just less painful."

"Natsu," The youngest Strauss walked up to her former crush, "what am I to you?"

"My best friend, my nakama," Natsu answered immediately.

"If I had to get married, would you be hurt if I didn't tell you who I'm marrying?"

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Sure, sure," the Salamander frowned, "yeah, I would, we're friends after all, I'd honestly expect you to tell me," Natsu paused, "you're not getting married and not telling me who you're marrying are you?!"

"No! No! I'm just trying to teach you about the love we share!" Lisanna laughed.

Natsu had a bewildered expression. "You love me as your friend, but nothing more," the animal soul user smiled, "that's a friend's love."

"Oh… Is it?" Natsu asked. "So I love you? But not in the way I'd want to marry you? And not in the way I see you as my sister?"

"Exactly!" The Strauss cheered.

**YAAAY! I finished this before I travelled! No chapter for at least another week, I'm leaving on a four day trip and I'm gonna need some time to type when I come back… soooooo…..**

**Anyway, thanks again to all those who followed, reviewed, and favorited. It means a whole lot to me!**

**Now if you'd please leave me a kind review telling me what you like, disliked, and would like to see in the future, I can gladly make adjustments!**

**And sorry for any spelling mistake/ grammar errors, I didn't really edit this chapter.**

**Any who~**

**PREVIEW**

**Chapter 5: "Modeling Mayhem"**

"**We're sorry to report, but we will also be requiring a male model, ours has fallen down the stairs and broken his neck."**

**Lucy groaned, wasn't there ever a request they went on that could go smoothly for once?**

"**The reward sum will increase accordingly."**

**Now **_**that**_** sounded **_**nice**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5: Modelling Mayhem

**Love Test**

**Chapter 5: "Modeling Mayhem"**

"You know, I still don't get it," the fire dragon slayer sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't go sighing like that like you're the one that's tired!" Makarov scolded angrily as the Strauss sisters simultaneously released sighs of their own, weary smiles donning their faces.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Natsu!" A young blonde beauty called out frantically looking for her partner. "Isn't master done with him yet?" She groaned. "Even Mira-san's missing!" She complained noting the white haired bar maid's absence.

"It's okay, Lucy, I'm sure he'll show up soon," the purple head currently manning the bar smiled sympathetically.

Groaning the Zodiac mistress unceremoniously plopped herself down onto a barstool. "Kinana," she asked, tone calm.

"Yes Lucy?" Kinana asked nervously.

"Can you make me a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Sure thing."

Placing an elbow on the smooth surface of the bar the busty teen sighed. There was only one train heading towards the town their client wanted them in. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it took off at six AM. At six AM! How the _hell_ was she supposed to get Natsu to wake up early enough for them to catch the train?! Lucy groaned yet _again_. She had to let Natsu know. Actually she'd have to have him sleep over this time, or get Erza to come along, that'd make him rise, get dressed, and be at the station three hours early. But if she brings Erza along then it's more likely the clients will completely ignore her and use the armored mage instead.

Kinana set down the desired drink before the distressed blonde. Thanking her purple haired fiend, Lucy then preceded to capture the straw between her lips and suck in some of her milkshake. It had a pink color, much like Natsu's soft, fluffy, hair. Lucy sighed as her thoughts drifted over to her partner. She'd barely joined the guild and Natsu had wanted to form a team with her. Although it was originally to use her (or her sexy looks as she thought), but they soon became really good friends. The celestial mage smiled, it would be _so_ funny if they fell in love too (not like they ever would) because then they'd have the most amazing story to tell their potential children. Wait a second. What the hell was she thinking about?! This is insane! Soon Lucy was bashing the sides of her head while yelling, "It's not like that!"

"Oho, thinking about me are we?"

The young Heartfilia's hands came to a stiff stop her body tensed and her teeth grit. Ignoring the male behind her she went back to drinking her milkshake. Who the hell did he think he _was_? Pffft. She sure as hell was not thinking about him, she was thinking about Natsu! He and his ridiculous abs-revealing outfit could take a hike! That aside Natsu's abs were _way _nicer than his. Wait a second. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING? Damn that stupid blondie behind her!

"Hey why are you ignoring me?"

_Because you're an annoying jerk who's making me think about Natsu in__** that **__way,_ hands clenched into a tight fist, Lucy ground on her teeth to stop herself from exploding. Then again that little girl popped in her head. _WHY AM I IMAGINING SUCH THINGS!_ The blonde groaned.

The annoying Saber mage behind her soon took a seat next to her in an attempt to get her attention. She looked away from him, not in the mood to deal with this flirt. Actually, she could see a lot of Natsu in him. It was almost as though he was a flirty Natsu… "_Lu-cy, be mine,"_ _Natsu would put a hand on the small of her back and pull her body closer to his, leaning in simultaneously._

At that thought, Lucy choked on her drink and began to cough violently, as her face's temperature rose in temperature rapidly. _I almost imagined myself kissing Natsu!_ The world before her spun violently. _Their lips met!_ "IT'S NOT LIKE THA-" and so the celestial mage erupted in a coughing fit while falling off her bar stool.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

**_Meanwhile in some other corner of the guild house..._**

Ignoring something bearing such intensity was difficult. Yet, she ignored it so _easily_? How could she ignore that annoying stare that Saber mage was giving her? Only _he_ was allowed to watch over her as she read. No exceptions. "Tch," the sound came from him. _Shoo him away dammit!_ The raven haired teen ground on his teeth as he continued to watch over his ex-victim. Why wasn't she getting rid of the guy in front of her? Or was it that she _enjoyed_ having his gaze fall upon her? But still. HE WAS _WAY_ TOO CLOSE!

Wait a second…Why was he even angry? If there was anyone who should be uncomfortable, aggravated, or irritated it should be that petite little bluette who has an unfamiliar male staring at her so _intently._ But, he couldn't help but be angry when someone _other_ than him was staring at her with such _intensity_. Grinding his teeth against one another, the raven haired teen continued to glare at the scene before him.

"Gajeel! You're too loud! It's distracting me!" She finally erupted, but not for the reason that the man she was scolding wanted her to. "And grinding on your teeth is bad. Enough said."

"Why are you yelling at me?" The man asked taken aback. "You should be yelling at the brat who's got his face shoved in the back of your book!"

"Rogue-san isn't doing anything particularly wrong though," the petite girl's comment stimulated responses from both males, "though he is too close."

Gajeel smirked happily. "The shift in your facial features as you read intrigues me," the shadow dragon slayer responded calmly, earning a grunt from his rival.

"I still don't see why you have to have your face so close though," the bluette complained a blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's to better observe your face as its features shift."

"You can do it from a distance, dragon slayers have a heightened sense of sight, right?" Levy scowled while raising eyebrow a delicate eyebrow. "See look at Gajeel, he doesn't need to be up in my face in order to watch my features shift."

"H-hey! What's that about?!" The pierced man exclaimed. "I do not watch you as you read." He denied, rubbing the back of his head while looking away. It was almost as though he was attempting to hide the tint of pink that had appeared on his cheeks.

His response made Levy blush and go back to staring blankly at her book, thoughts that Gajeel had possibly been blushing running through her overly optimistic head. Of course the reason she bore as a fan of romance would take over and remind her that reality was nothing like fiction, and that he lacked the interest in her that she had in him. Levy sighed, reality was so cruel.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Natsu!" Lucy chirped, rising from the wooden floor.

Finally! Finally he was out and she could tell him what she wanted and be done with her newly acquired annoying younger brother. Or so she felt about this annoying blondie behind her. "Natsu-san!" That pest sounded equally as excited. "Let's continue where we left o-"

"Uh, uh, uh, it's my turn to talk to Natsu," the celestial mage shoved his face away, cutting him off consecutively, "wait until I'm done."

Sting looked bewildered. What was she? His long lost older sister? Actually, that sounded fun, "Sure thing _**onee-chan**_," the white dragon slayer smirked. **(big sis)**

"O-onee-chan?" Lucy blushed. "The hell!"

"So Lucy, what do you want?" Natsu grit as he walked up to his partner, his momentary happiness upon being called over by Lucy soiled by his admirer's flirting with her.

"Well you see-"

"Oho-ho, it seems like onee-chan has a boyfriend she never told me about," Sting snickered, a smug smirk shaping his features.

The zodiac mistress blushed before continuing, "There's only one train heading towards-"

"You sure can pick 'em onee-chan, why didn't you tell me that Salamander was your boyfriend? You _know_ I look up to him"

Lucy's eye twitched as she tried to continue, "There's only one train heading towards our client's location! But it leaves at-"

"Onee-chan and Natsu-san sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" The young Heartfilia and fire dragon slayer fumed, their cheeks glowing with a bright red tint.

That shut Sting up, along with most of the guild. "Thank you," Lucy turned around to face her pink haired partner again, "look, there's only one train heading towards our client's location, it leaves at six in the morning, if you don't think you can wake up in time, then come sleep over and I will force your lazy ass awake. Clear?"

Natsu nodded, completely dazed. Why was everyone trying to feed him so much information in under twenty-four hours? He was already tired enough from those excruciating tests that master was making him go through. "Natsu! Did you really get everything I'm telling you?" Lucy's hands rested on her curvy hips.

"Aah," Natsu nodded seriously, "I heard ya."

"They lliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other," a traitorous voice was heard.

"Don't go rolling your tongue!" Lucy scolded the cat before stomping out of the guild.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

A tired sighed escape the writer's lips as her legs lowered her into the warm translucent liquid filling her ceramic bath tub. "I _so_ needed this," she breathed happily.

Thinking back on the day's events, she rolled her eyes at that annoying Saber pest's antics. Thank goodness she had cut him off before he went any further; her brain wouldn't have been able to take it! As if it wasn't enough that her imagination insisted on going surpassing the boundaries of the term "wild" and venturing to the far outskirts of the universe and come up with blasphemous ideas of her and her pyromaniac partner having a child. Natsu didn't even know how to conceive a child! Where was that child supposed to come from? Lucy blushed as she thoughts of her and her co-worker engaging in some _very_ inappropriate activities flashed through her mind.

"I SAID IT NOT LIKE THAT!" She yelled her aggravated voice echoing throughout the tiled bathroom.

"Lucy, are you okay?" _His_ voice came from the other side of the door.

This was all too much. Steam escaped Lucy's ears as her head rested limply against the side of the china tub. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine she mumbled inaudibly, her eyes flickering open and shut, before she submitted.

"Lucy? Lucy!" He was panicking! Why was he panicking? Her eyes fluttered open what felt like seconds later.

"Yes?" The poor blonde was _still_ unable to produce an audible answer.

Nanoseconds after her answer, whose sound vibrations failed to reach the dragon slayer on the opposite side of the door's sensitive ears, the bathroom door collapsed before her and in came that very dragon slayer worry written all over his face. Lucy was too shocked to react. Normally she'd scream, but she just…

"Lucy? What the hell weirdo! I thought you'd fallen asleep in the bath and drowned!" Natsu yelled.

"I-is that so?" The woman being scolded asked, completely in a daze, her brain dancing along the lines of consciousness.

There was something wrong here, Lucy should be yelling and throwing anything she should find at him. "Lucy are you okay?" He asked again. "That look on your face makes you look even more like a weirdo," he attempted to provoke her.

Why? Why was all this happening? Why was her brain doing this to her? First the child, then the kiss, now… _that_ idea. It didn't help that she was fully naked in her bath tub filled with nothing more than transparent water. Why _wasn't_ she yelling at him? Why _didn't_ she have any energy? What the heck was _wrong_ with her? How funny, she could feel the world spinning. It was spinning really fast. Like _really_ fast. When did Natsu get so far away? Hmm? Now it was all black… It seemed she'd danced her way right passed the border of awareness.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

The zodiac mistress felt warmth envelop her. The feeling of soft fabric covered the entirety of her body. She appeared to be laying on an even surface with only her head being slightly elevated by some fluffy plush surface. The blonde rolled on to her side, and was met with warm moist air being breathed into her face. The girl's eyes snapped open, and before her was the tired face of her partner. She smiled about to re-enter her land of ink dreams when she realized one critical detail. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" She exclaimed, abruptly sitting up.

"You told me to come and sleep here," the dragon slayer's face showed irritation, "and shouldn't you be thanking me, you fainted while you were in the bath."

"Huh?" Lucy's brain malfunctioned. It appeared her CPU's fan was not functioning properly as steam evaporated from her head yet _again_. It would seem that she was suffering from mental malfunctions way too often.

The blonde looked down and realized she was fully clothed, and she _knew_ she had her underwear on. He couldn't have possibly… "WHAT THANKS YOU PERVERT!" She yelled karate chopping the rosette on the head and sending him falling backwards onto the wooden floor he was sitting on.

The great Salamander got up and glared at his blonde partner irritably. "I am not a pervert!" He huffed.

"Says the guy who looked at my naked body as he clothed me!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not suitable for marriage anymore! And it's all _your_ fault!" She wailed.

"I-I didn't clothe you," Natsu gulped pink spreading across his tanned cheeks.

"Th-then who-" the key user's eyes widened, fear evident.

"Virgo did," Natsu answered, "I panicked and picked you up out of the bath tub the moment you fainted, but I swear I didn't see anything!"

The look the blonde was giving him showed her disbelief. "I covered your body with that towel over there," he pointed over to a towel on her desk chair, "and then I called Virgo out."

The celestial mage was still not convinced. Summon Virgo and ask her!" Natsu exclaimed exasperated.

"I think I will," Lucy huffed, but before she could so much as grab the key that unlocked the gate leading the land of the spirits, her top notch battle spirit popped out of nowhere.

"NATSU! Why'd you call Virgo out to dress Lucy?! Why didn't you call me out instead?" The suit wearing spirit whined.

"Because Loke," Natsu's eye twitched, "Virgo is a girl. You're a guy."

"But I'm still Lucy's loyal spirit, and lover!" Loke cried.

Upon hearing the lion's claim of being superior to him, his entire body tensed. The claim made his gut boil with an immense amount of fury. He grit his teeth, and allowed heat to seethe from his body. There was no way Lucy would ever have an interest in a flirt like Loke. Before the pyromaniac could respond his partner had smacked her spirit upside the head, "I don't ever recall being your lover! That aside, you have Aries don't you?!"

Blood rushed into the flirt's cheeks and as he was about to recoil before he got yet _another_ hit on the head, "the lover business aside, WHAT? DID YOU WANNA STARE AT MY BODY YOU PERVERT!?"

The poor spirit shrunk as his master continued to scold him. She was soon calmed down by her partner placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to his face, she saw his bright, beautiful, beaming smile which could lighten up her world any day. "So do you believe me now?" He asked gleefully.

"No! I need Virgo to verify that when you somehow called her out I was covered in a towel!" Lucy huffed. "Otherwise I won't be suitable for marriage!"

The dragon slayer groaned. "I don't really think you need to Lucy," the lion spirit smiled, "I'm willing to have you in whatever state or form you are."

This earned the guy a flame covered fist _and_ a Lucy kick.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

A dejected figure walked down the glittery blue road miserably placing foot before foot in repetitive motion. The figure's miserable state attracted to the attention of a little fluffy ram. "L-Leo, I'm sorry, but are you okay? I'm sorry," she asked the figure.

Loke looked at the rosette, his face swollen and charred. Well, stared is more like it. Noting how she always apologised. Even when she did nothing wrong.

Feeling embarrassed the humanized ram pulled on the hem of her wool dress, biting on her lip. "Ah! I-I'm sorry for asking."

The leader of the twelve zodiacs smiled, "It's alright Aries."

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Uh-uh! _You_ are sleeping on the couch! _I_ am sleeping on the bed!" His blonde haired teammate scolded using her right pointer finger to explain the situation.

It would seem that the Child of Igneel had taken advantage of the fact that Lucy had gotten out of bed and quickly jumped in. "Who said? In this house it's first come, first served," the pinkette retaliated.

"And just whose house do you think this is?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's _our_ house," Natsu argued, emphasizing on his rightful ownership to this lovely apartment.

_O-our house,_ Lucy steamed her mind venturing into her evil dreamland of wonderful torture.

"_Welcome home Natsu! How was your mission?"_

"_It was great. I got to beat up a whole lot of bandits."_

"_I'm glad to hear that," a smile._

"_I missed you Luce," two muscular arms snaked around her waist._

"_I missed you too, it was lonely without you."_

"_Lucy, I lo-"_

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what do you m-mean o-o-_our_ place?" The zodiac mistress stammered trying to alter the direction her wild thoughts were headed.

"I mean our place, _our place_," the fire mage sat up, "and if you want to sleep on the bed so badly you're gonna have to push me off." He finished before lying on his back with his hands folded behind his head.

"But you're so heavy!"

"Giving up?" A smug smirk. "I win then. Bed's mine."

Lucy groaned, it was getting late and they had to wake up at a friggin' four in the morning so that they could catch that train! Climbing into _her_ rightful bed, the blonde climbed over her obnoxious pink haired partner to the other side of the mattress and began to apply force to his bicep, trying to push him off the bed. As expected, the muscular male didn't budge, and instead tensed his muscles, further resisting movement, and further increasing the task's difficulty level. Lucy applied a greater amount of force, still with no results. Extremely agitated the key use moved her hands from his shoulder, to his legs and began to push them off. To her disliking, the pyromaniac would teasingly let his feet fall to the wooden floor before quickly pulling them back up onto the bed. "Dammit Natsu!" The rosette smirked as he heard his partner whine. "I've had eno-woah!" She exclaimed as her hand slipped mid-push, causing her to topple on top of the obnoxious man beneath her.

Her right breast felt elevated as in comparison to the one on the bed. That and there was the feeling of something bizarre beneath it. Something very much like a thin muscle. "I give up! That's it I'm going to stay just like this!" She whined tiredly.

That didn't at all sound good to Natsu. No, not to Natsu, who was experiencing a wild sensation beyond description. He was… _hungry_. Not hungry for food though. _No_, Lucy sure as _hell_ was _not_ his food. So why did he feel an insanely powerful craving for _Lucy_? This craving only became clear to him after her enormous chest fell onto the region between his legs. Maybe if he got her to remove that _colossal_ amount weight (which came from _one_ single breast) off of him, this ridiculous hunger would recede too. "Uh Lucy," Natsu's voice was choked, "can you get off of me? Please?"

"Make me, I'm too tired from pushing you to move," the celestial mage moaned.

The fire mage rolled his eyes. Slowly moving his right leg out from under Lucy's outstretched arms, he quickly bent his knee and sat up allowing Lucy to figure out just _what_ that _bizarre_ thing under her breast _was_. The blonde was off of him in an instant, her eyes large and wide, cheeks scarred with a scarlet that could rival Erza's hair, brain spinning wildly out of control.

Why was this all happening only _after_ he asked her have a child with him? Why couldn't all this ridiculousness occur before he considered becoming a father? Then again, the only reason he wanted a child was to compete with Gray… so it doesn't really count does it? But… but…why does this all happen after such a request?! Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was she fantasizing about him so much? Why did he break into her bathroom? Why did she faint in the tub? Why was her face heating up so often? Was she sick? Why the hell was she finally noticing his toned abdomen now? Why the hell was she thinking about that? Why did his voice make her heart do flips? Why was _everything_ about Natsu driving her insane?! What was wrong with her?

_Mama,_ a lone tear slid down Lucy's cheek. She was so confused. She… she wanted her mother. She wanted her mother here, next to her, smiling at her, helping her. She wanted her mom to answer all of these questions. But most of all, she wanted to be cradled in her mother's warm, protective, compassionate embrace, fending off all of her fears and worries and just giving her the love she needed.

She wanted her mother really bad, and that scared her. Her mother was no longer there, her mother was somewhere else, somewhere better, and Lucy knew that. Lucy knew that _very_ well yet… The young blonde bit her lip as she felt the familiar sensation of yet another warm salty liquid drop trailing down the side of her face and leaving a wet track for the following drop to follow. The female mage hung her head, allowing her bangs to cover her face, as she failed an attempt to inhale a sufficient amount of oxygen through her now clogged nose. Allowing a hot, dry swallow, she slowly opened her mouth, letting out shaky breaths as she tried her hardest not to sob. Her shoulders shook and her chest trembled, the pain in her heart wracking through her body. She was so confused… and… and scared. She wanted her mother to hug her. Just magically appear before her and hug her like she always would when she was younger. Hell, right now she just wanted _anyone_ to hug her.

"L-Lucy," she heard the fire mage before her speak, "why are you crying? What's wrong?"

The said girl looked up and saw the face of her best friend and everything else just melted away as she thrust herself into his arms and let out a loud sob, entangling her slender fingers the back of his single sleeved shirt. "L-"

"Please hug me back, Natsu," Lucy cried quickly, "please, Natsu, h-h-hug me back!"

Her request took the poor man aback. He'd never seen her so broken. Sure she'd cried after Éclair passed, but it was never as bad as _this_. Seeing the strong, confident, smart, bombastic, beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia look so broken, so sad… made him want to cry too. His heart squirmed in his chest painfully constricting it. The fire mage couldn't take seeing his favorite nakama look so hurt, so scared. Sitting there, holding her in his arms and watching her bawl her eyes out equated the feeling of needles poking his heart ever so slowly and then being dragged through it, shredding it in a slow, vicious manner. After a while of comforting her, the rosette couldn't take it anymore. Forcing on a smile he tried to cheer her up, "O-oi, oi, if you keep crying like that, you'll uh," he was at a loss for words, "uh end up with poofy red eyelids that will make you look ugly, and that'll cost us the job. You don't want to lose that easy money do you?" He chuckled nervously.

To the girl he held in his arms his words were the awaited life ring thrown into the stormy seas to save her from drowning. He was her bright beacon of hope. Her saviour and here he was saving her from the waves that came crashing down upon her, trying to drown her and pull her down into their deepest depths. Sniffling, the holder type mage let out a small giggle, her grip on Natsu's clothes loosening, "You're right, and it's getting late… we should go to sleep." She reluctantly began to leave the protective embrace Natsu held her in, until…

"You can stay like this," the rosette sensed her hesitation and tightened his hold on her, "it's okay."

Lucy blushed, "thank you Natsu," she snuggled into his chest, peacefully closing her eyes, only to have them be forced open as Natsu shifted their positions so that she could fall asleep comfortably.

She looked at the male wide-eyed, adoration evident within, before pecking him on the cheek, "good night."

"G-g-g-good night," Natsu stammered, earning a smile from the blonde who was peacefully floating to sleep within the warmth he provided while listening to the rhythmical sound of his heartbeats.

It wasn't long before he started feeling sleepy. The pyromaniac smiled, happy to have been able to lighten her mood before she floated into unconsciousness. He fell asleep, his facial muscles still pulled into that same smile.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

His greatest enemy proudly stood before him, boasting its greatness and superiority. He gulped staring at its evilness, shivers running up and down his spine as he anticipated the pain that was to follow its attack. However it just stood there tauntingly knowing that sooner or later _he_ would be forced to come to _it_, so there really was no point in putting in any extra effort. Not like it could even if it wanted to. "Come on Natsu," coaxed the voice behind him, "you're making all the other people waiting grumpy."

Gulping, the salmon haired mage took a brave step into the great beast's depths. He then proceeded to walk towards an unoccupied compartment and took a seat next to one of the openings his arch enemy bore, quickly poking his head outside and taking quick shallow breaths. "Come on Natsu, the train hasn't even started moving yet, so don't get motion sick just anticipating it," his blonde partner sighed as she entered the compartment and slid its door shut.

And so began the long journey to the town on the sea-side, the well-known tourist hotspot, Junonia!

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Lucy, oi Lucy! Luuuuuuucy! The train stopped! We're here!" Natsu's voice seemed distant as Lucy struggled to regain consciousness. "Fine then!"

The sensation of the smooth velvet of the train seat's cushions beneath her bum was soon replaced with air. She then felt warm skin beneath and above her exposed midsection. "U-uh do you need help sir?" She could hear a worker asking.

"Nah I'm fine," the bright tone of her partner's voice followed.

It was a bumpy ride and soon her eyelids rose slowly to be met with the navy blue of the fire dragon slayer's usual clothing. _Oh well that's no biggie_, Lucy thought remaining limp. _Slowly_ her senses returned to her. _Slowly_ consciousness overcame her. _Slowly_ she realized that she was on Natsu's shoulder. "Oh! Finally awake?" Her best friend smiled his usual goofy smile before letting her down on her feet. "We're really close to the restricted beach area that the client told us to go to you know."

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. _Then_ realization struck her like one of Laxus' lightning bolts. "Then let's go! Let's go! Time is money you know!" Lucy rushed on ahead.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

That couldn't be _her_! No! Not _her_! There was no doubt though, that the woman before him was none-other than the unobtainable beauty men could only _dream_ of. And she stood before him in a modest dress clothing her immodest body. She winked, a small giggle escaping her lips before she ran away, as though asking him to follow her. He followed her down a flight of stairs and midway through the next he slipped in an unnoticeable oil puddle, losing his footing and sending him tumbling down the next three flights of stairs.

In his now unconscious state he failed to hear the feminine giggles of success.

"We did it!"

"Yes we did!"

"Operation get Natsu to model: success!"

The sound of palms slapping together rang through the hall, it was soon followed by the shuffling of feet.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Um…Hello! This is Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel," The blonde yelled out through the barrier of body guards, "umm, we're the Fairy Tail wizards that accepted your request!"

"Move it you dolts! Ah Lu-" the man, who Lucy assumed was the photographer due to his specialized vest that all photographers seemed to wear, stopped midsentence as he looked the blonde up and down, before turning around and mumbling, "I'll be right back, please excuse me for a moment."

"W-What the hell was that?" A dragon slayer's eye twitched.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT NOSE BLEED YOU OLD GEEZER!" A loud woman's voice was heard. "HONESTLY HOW THE HELL DID SOME ROTTEN OLD MAN LIKE YOU LAND SUCH A HIGH PAYING JOB?"

A pause.

"OH THAT RIGHT! BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE STINKY USELESS PERVS JUST LIKE YOUR ROTTEN ASS IN THE WORLD!" The scolding continued.

A yelp of pain followed by the whimper, "I'm sorry" followed. By now, the two mages were remembering another powerful, scary female they knew, respected, and most importantly feared. They could only hope she hadn't followed them here.

A few seconds after the sad apology the guards shifted quickly, unveiling a young woman with medium length, messy, wavy hair, whose color appeared to be able to easily camouflage with the tan sand of the beach. She looked down upon them with strict brown eyes before allowing the sides of her painted lips to be pulled up into a smile. "Hello, my name is Sandra, and I will, sadly, be the _assistant_ photographer here," she placed her hands on her curvy hips, "I'm really sorry for that perverted old geezer, girls with bodies like you are the primary reason he chose this profession," she continued a scowl donning her face as she talked about her co-worker, "well that's my theory, anyway please join me," she smiled again yanking them passed the barrier of annoying buff men.

"Wow," the traumatized blonde marvelled at the beautiful beach before her.

"By the way, the flier said '_female_ wizard'," the assistant glared at Natsu, "there's no reason for you to be here," she paused, "unless you're her boyfriend and you're worried about what that lecher will make her do!" She slapped her fist in her open palm in realization and before Lucy could deny her accusation said, "Rest assured! I will ensure she returns to you unharmed and untainted."

Natsu's facial expression expressed his utterly confused state of mind. Just what was this crazy lady talking about.

"U-u-u-uh… H-h-he-he's n-not my b-boy-boy-f-friend," the female whose safety was being discussed denied.

"Oh," Sandra turned to her, "fiancé?"

"No!"

Sandra's eyes widened, "husband?! At such a young age!"

"NO!" The celestial mage's face was exploding with red. "H-he's my colleague."

"Oh is that all? You'd make a fine couple though," the photographer paused, her facial features shifting into adoration as she cupped her cheeks, "and you'd make adorable children!"

The poor blonde's knees buckled as she suffered from the same embarrassment she'd been experiencing for the past three days, worrying her partner. "L-"

"You know, you'd make a fine model yourself," the meddlesome client rubbed her chin eyeing the dragon slayer before her objectively, "you have the face, and the way you style your hair and the largeness of your eyes gives you a rather boyish charm, all that's left is the torso," her eyes trailed down from the man's face to his midsection, "if you could kindly remove your shirt-"

"You said you only needed a _female_ wizard," Lucy did _not_ sound amused as she rose to her feet, "this is a _modelling_ job, why do you even _need_ a wizard?"

"Ohoho, jealous are we?" Sandra smirked smugly. "If you must know why it must be a wizard, it's simply because this is for the Weekly Sorcerer, and they wanted a photo spread, but since that pathetic magazine company couldn't find a proper wizard, we ended up having to request one, happy?"

A crew worker ran towards Sandra, devastation and worry written all over his face. He quickly bowed before speaking, "we're sorry to report, but we will also be requiring a male model, ours has fallen down the stairs and broken his neck."

Lucy groaned, wasn't there ever a request they went on that could go smoothly for once?

"The reward sum will increase accordingly."

Now _that_ sounded _nice_.

The brightness of the curve of that devil-woman-assistant-photographer's mouth spelled out trouble. She turned to Natsu the smile on her painted lips growing ever wider, "Now dear, if you could kindly remove your shirt."

The pyromaniac looked to his blonde companion ever puzzled by the situation at hand. "It's okay Natsu, we'll make more money like this," she reassured him quietly.

Shrugging the slayer didn't hesitate before grabbing the zipper from under his scaly scarf and dragging it all the way down to his belt, shrugging off the fabric that covered his tan, muscular abdomen.

Lucy watched as that evil, evil, pervert woman stared at Natsu up and down. She also noticed how she focussed on Natsu's abdomen. He had six-pack abs, so what? Sure they were perfect, so what? A-and what if Natsu had a natural tan? Th-that wasn't overly a-attractive! She didn't have to stare at them so much. What now? She was looking at his hands? What could she hope to learn from tha-? Now that Lucy looked at them, Natsu had fairly large hands. _Bad Lucy! Bad_! Looking up to her partner's face with a slight blush, she noticed him looking at her. He seemed extremely uncomfortable with the _way_ demon-lady _molested_ his body with her eyes.

"He's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" The brunette squealed, hearts in her eyes. "How'd a girl like _you_ manage to snag such hot stuff?" She asked the blonde.

Lucy didn't have the time to generate a response as the man beside sneered at shorter lady, "If you've got a problem with Lucy then Lucy and I will just be takin' our stuff and leavin' you sorry people."

The evident blush on her cheeks darkening, the celestial mage watched with smug satisfaction as the assistant photographer's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she took back all that she had said, "I-I'm sorry Lucy-san! We are looking forward to working with you!"

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Why the hell do you need me to get into swimming trunks?" Natsu growled. "This is supposed to be about _Lucy_, why was there even a _male_ model to begin with?"

"Because, girls love eye candy!" Sandra chirped. "So you have to put in some eye candy!"

"Eye candy?"

"Yes! Eye candy! Don't tell me you don't know what eye candy is."

"O-of course I know what eye candy is!" Natsu denied.

"Eye candy is… look at Lucy-san over there," the female photographer pointed to the blonde being forced into a variety of poses in a two-piece swimsuit, Natsu's eyes following her finger.

As she readjusted herself into another pose the dragon slayer felt that same hunger he'd felt the night before. However there was no contact, so why was he feeling this way? He pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, trying to distract himself. He didn't get this at all. It was weird. He must be sick or something.

"Like what you see?" The devil lady's tone was taunting. "That's what we call eye candy."

"Girls like to look at other girls?" Natsu's eye twitched.

"No you dolt!" The dragon slayer grimaced as her hand connected with the back of his head. "Girls like to look at guys with well-toned bodies. Like yourself."

"Oi! Natsu! It's your turn!" Lucy yelled as she ran up to the infamous Salamander.

"M-my turn?" He gulped.

"Sandra take over for me," the photographer followed the blonde.

"Don't go ordering me around!" The photographer's assistant huffed, turning to the disturbed male beside her she scolded. "Get your butt moving! I don't have all day!"

"She's right you know Natsu," the celestial mage looked up at him, seeing the distressed look on his face she giggled, "is the great Salamander afraid?"

"What?" Natsu asked aggravated.

"You look absolutely terrified, what are you so afraid of?" Lucy taunted.

"Nothin'. Oi lady, grab your camera and let's go!" Natsu walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going dolt! We're shooting over there!" She pointed in the direction opposite Natsu, where another screen was set up.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, before turning and walking towards the changing rooms. This was so funny. "Alright! Lean more on your left leg! Run your hand through your bangs! Look up a little! Smirk seductively!" Sandra barked quickly leaving the child of Igneel to stare at her with a 'what the hell?' face.

One of the maintenance crew members looked at the guy sympathetically. He knew just what the devil lady wanted. "She means something like this Natsu-san," he struck the described pose.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that!" The camera holder clapped happily.

"That's what all the mumbo jumbo coming from your mouth was? Next time say it clearly!" Natsu scowled before shifting his weight to his left leg, running his hand through his bangs tilting his head up a bit and putting on the same smirk he gave Lucy back on Tenroujima.

It was as though the world stopped spinning for the brunette. She completely forgot her job and instead chose to stare at the marvelous sight before her. How could any one male be so…so…so _handsome_? Why was this lovely man younger than her? Why were all the good looking men younger than her? "U-uh, Sandra-san, shouldn't you be taking a picture?" The maintenance member smiled nervously.

"H-huh? O-Oh yeah! That's right!" Sandra started snapping images wildly, only allowing Natsu to breathe after she had about 50 pictures or so. "We're all good!"

At that, the dragon slayer breathed out and placing a hand on his hip, he leaned his head back slightly, scratching the back of his neck. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snappity-snap-snap-snap. That devil-woman sure _loved_ eye candy.

"On to the beach-chair setting!" The photographer yelled enthusiastically pointing to the spot the dragon slayer had headed to originally.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"I want a shot with the both of them in it," the photographer spoke to his assistant sternly.

"Oh I like that!" She smiled excitedly. "The Great Dragon Tamer: Lucy Heartfilia!"

The two photographers began discussing the matter heatedly, completely ignoring the horrified face of none other than the 'Dragon Tamer' herself.

"Lucy-san you have a whip right?" Sandra asked stars in her eyes.

"Y-yeah-"

"Great!" The brunette jumped up and down like some rabid fangirl. "Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"W-why?" The blonde asked nervously.

"It's gonna be a prop! A prop!" There was a crazy look in her eyes.

"I don't wanna."

"I'll reduce the amount of your reward for being uncooperative," Sandra threatened, tone flat.

"Right away ma'am!" Lucy quickly handed her precious Fleuve d'étoiles to the insane assistant photographer before her.

"Oh Natsu-kun!" The female demon purred, irritating the blonde beside her. "Lay back on that beach chair over there."

Lucy watched as he complied, a bright and evident blush on her face. "Now Lucy-san!" The evil assistant photographer pushed her temporary employee towards her fire-eating colleague. "Sit on his lap please!"

"Eh? N-no way!"

"Your reward."

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy compliantly plopped herself on her partner's lap.

Sandra spent the next five minutes-or-so torturing Natsu. How? Well she had Lucy shift, while on Natsu's lap, so that her right shoulder faced Natsu and handing Fleuve d'étoiles to its rightful owner she instructed Lucy to wrap the whip around Natsu's neck and hold both ends in either of her hands pull him closer to her, while smirking smugly at the camera. The devil-lady then began snapping an insane amount of photos of the two. How could getting the celestial mage to shift in his lap, decreasing the space between their faces, _and_ having her show off her confident side be anything but _torture _for a man who hadn't the slightest clue what effects were stimulated by such provocative actions?

The dragon slayer resisted scowling as that immense craving reappeared. Lucy had something he wanted. He evidently wanted it _bad_. Whatever it was, he had to get it so this ridiculous feeling of hunger would leave him alone.

Instead of feeling relieved when his partner was finally allowed to get off him, he felt rather unpleasant. It was official. He was sick. Very, _very_ sick. Where was Wendy when you needed her?

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

After being forced into millions of different poses whether it was alone or with one another, the two were more emotionally exhausted than anything else. "Alright this next pose it the last one!" The _supposedly_ assistant photographer declared. "Lucy-san, Natsu-kun please come over here."

The two walked on over to their client, the sounds of their shoes clicking on the wooden floor of the balcony they had been relocated to. "First off I'd like Natsu-kun to unbutton all of the buttons of his dress shirt with the exception of the last three, oh yes and undo your tie and leave it hanging around your neck," Sandra ordered relentlessly, "and Lucy-san, please unbutton the top four buttons of your dress shirt and mess up your hair please."

With a horrid feeling swimming in her gut the key user hesitantly complied. "Natsu-kun please mess up your hair too, or," the two looked at her in nervous anticipation, "nah never mind."

The partners breathed out sighs of relief simultaneously, well until the meddlesome lady shoved her nose into Lucy's face. Looking to Natsu she ordered, "Natsu-kun, come suck on Lucy-san's bottom lip until it looks puffed up and swollen!"

"EH?!" The couple to-be asked.

"Such prudes! Fine then," Sandra huffed, Evergreen style, "just… ugh! Natsu-kun lie on the beach chair there, and lift one knee up!"

"A beach chair again?" Natsu sighed.

"Your reward."

"Natsu!"

"Yes ma'am!" The fire eater lied down on the chair lifting a knee as he was asked to, before Sandra came and adjusted his shirt a little.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

For any of those who are curious, for the final few shots Natsu and Lucy have been forced into standard work attire. This would include clothing garments such as a crisp, white, long-sleeve, collared shirt, a red tie, and black dress pants, or in Lucy's case a professional black short skirt.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

"Lucy-san please climb atop Natsu-kun, one knee in-between his legs and the other to the side, and lean in as though you are about to kiss him," upon the looks she received from the two one-day models she added her standard threat, "your reward."

Gulping Lucy took slow steps towards her partner, her heart beating wildly. This was such an intimate pose. She shouldn't be getting in such a pose with Natsu. No not with _Natsu_, he was her best friend, who she happened to have wrong fantasies about. Still he was her best friend, and she shouldn't be having these fantasies. So as she continued her nervous catwalk, she breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself down. He looked so hot. She couldn't deny it! She just couldn't! It looked so sexy with him laying the way he was staring at her as she approached him nervously. His abs were exposed, but hidden all at once, making her both satisfied yet irritated all at once. If anything it made her want to personally open up the last three buttons and reveal the glorious body she _knew_ he had. She could hear Sandra yelling at her in the background, as she climbed over Natsu, following the instructions that devil woman had given her previously. She looked into those magical onyx orbs, melting in their depths. She was completely mesmerized by the beauty of his eyes, and she didn't give a crap that her body was moving on its own. She wanted to kiss Natsu. Badly. And as he smirked that Tenroujima smirk and brought his hand behind the small of her back leaning up, she leaned down and their lips almost met when the flash of a camera brought the two back into reality.

"That was perfect!" The evil moment destroyer squealed with delight, jumping up and down.

The way her eyes opened wide, and her cheeks flushed a crimson deeper than Erza's hair was all it took for Natsu to grab Lucy's head and bring her in for another attempt at their suspended kiss. However, the camera's flash brought him back to reality, forcing him to halt himself. He released the Zodiac mistress and looked away. _What was I doing? _The thought ran through his mind, distracting him from the camera's flash. He felt ashamed for almost forcing his partner into something she might not want to do. Sure he'd done it before, but it was different this time, he didn't know why, but it was _very_ different this time. That aside what was he thinking? He really must be sick if he wanted to kiss _Lucy_, his _partner_, his _best friend_, but nothing more…or so he _thought_. "Natsu? Are you okay?" He could hear her ask.

Nodding he responded with a slow, "Yeah. Are you okay?" How could he be so _selfish_?

"You're not okay at all! Look at me!" The young Heartfilia huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

The pinkette turned his head ever so slowly to look at the money-grubbing blonde. "What's wrong with you?"

"I almost hurt you," the solemnity in his eyes scared her. Had he, perhaps, wanted to kiss her back? N-no such chance! "I'm sorry."

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong, d-don't worry a-about it," Lucy stuttered as her mind came up with thoughts she never thought herself capable of producing.

"Oho-ho! Save the children until _after_ the marriage will ya?" Sandra taunted from the side.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-SHUT UP!" The female mage yelled, hopping off her partner instantaneously.

0o0-_**-_-**_-0o0

_**Meanwhile back in Magnolia…**_

"It turned 6:40 _ten_ _minutes_ ago! WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE HERE?!" A distressed voice yelled.

"Quiet, or you'll give us away," a calmer one responded.

"But-" the person stopped upon spotting the dwarf before him, "Master Makarov."

"It seems Mira forgot to tell you boys, but the third test has been rescheduled for tomorrow," the elderly Dreyer spoke, "also, how are you progressing with your tasks?"

"I received a positive response from Gajeel yesterday," the man wrapped in shadows spoke dejectedly, unhappy that his primary interest had a soft spot for a bookworm, just like the rumors said.

"Well, I used onee-chan as a way to rile Natsu-san up yesterday, he likes her… _a lot_," the blonde mage spoke, "I guess… he… doesn't really… _know_… though?"

"Good, good, please continue to produce favorable results an-"

"You know what else I noticed?" Sting interrupted. "That guy with the headphones likes watching Mira-san as she works!"

"W-What?! Laxus does?" The old man sputtered.

"I have similar observations," Rogue agreed.

"Master Makarov!" Sting yelled as the old man fell backwards.

**FINALLY DOOOOONE! Oh the joy of finally being able to pass this on to you guys! It's wonderful! **

**I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! **

**This is a long chapter to make up for it though. This is most definitely the longest chapter in the story so far.**

**And as for that lovely Lucy fell on Natsu's *bleep* section. I fully intended Lucy to topple on top of Natsu, but not in the manner I described. But when I thought about it, she would fall horizontally. When I thought about it some more, I realized where she would land when she falls. And thus that scene was born!**

**If you have any questions or complaints please throw them at me! It's important that the characters remain in character! And as for the request for StiMi… I don't think I can do that. I know I said I'd make adjustments, but I can't really picture them together… Sorry. **

**Oh yes, and for any of you wondering why I made Sting and Lucy's relationship a lot like that of an older sister and annoying younger brother, it's because they're both blonde, both loud, and since they argue and pester one another a fair amount in the story, they'd make excellent siblings.**

**Now as always, please leave me a review telling me what you liked, didn't like, and would like to see in the future. If it is possible and not plot side-tracking, I will try to throw it in.**

**Also my deepest apologies for failing to meet with the request for StiMi, I honestly feel guilty, but, it, I personally favor MiraXus over StiMi. I'm very sorry for being unable to make accommodations for your request.**

**And I wonder what Sting and Rogue's "goal" is. Ufufufufu.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Pinky!**

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 6: "Lust"**

**There it was again…that cruel hunger, that insane craving. It was stronger than ever before. Natsu groaned agitatedly, why was this hunger returning? Why was it here again? Or could it be…Were they using **_**(censored)**_** this time. They were using (censored), no doubt about it. Only **_**she**_** could make him feel such strong desire. Damn it! What the hell was this craving?**

**Suddenly…**


End file.
